i Promess You
by Naardhaa-Diggipoint
Summary: ¿Que podra ser mas fuerte , el amor o el orgullo?. Ryo/Rika/Henry/Alice. Takato/Juri/Kazu.  Lemon leve. Universo Alterno.
1. IntroduccionPrologo

Introduccion

Tres años. A la vez tan largos y a la vez tan cortos, pero pasados al fin y al cabo.

Despúes de haber destruido a los DEVAS y de haberse despedido a sus amados "Digi-amigos" aquellos jóvenes tamers decidieron tratar de llevar su vida normalmente. ¿Qué seguía? Es lo que se preguntaban la verdad nadie tenia respuestas para ello. Algo si tenían seguro seguirían siendo amigos que compartieron una historia que recordarían por el resto de su vida. Un lazo que nadie jamás rompería

Como era de suponerse entraron a la adolescencia , los cambios se hicieron presentes , cada uno a su manera. Takato Matsuki el líder de aquellos niños elegidos para pelear , había crecido un poco o mucho para algunos, tampoco era el chico timido y sentimental con las cuales se caracterizaba, lo único que no perdia y cada vez se hacia mas fuerte era su valor , el joven ya contaba con 15 años de edad . Para su gusto ya era capaz de resolver sus problemas ser mas independiente y no confundirse tanto. Ultimamente se le ha visto algo diferente para bien , era mas energico y claro con su justificada razón: Juri Kato. Hace un año entablaron un relación diferente a la de amigos , se convirtieron en novios . La joven Kato tampoco era la misma , no había crecido mucho pero como cualquier otra chica de su edad comenzó a desarrollarse ,sus facciones se definieron mas y obtuvo su primera menstruación. Ambos lo que mejor los describían.

Encuanto a Henry Wong la verdad los años estaban a su favor . Debido a su practica de Kung Fu , su musculatura empezaba a definirse creció un poco mas su voz engroso , y claro que para las chicas no pasaba desapercibido. El ya contaba con 15 años de edad , su padre lo definia como maduro cosa con la que el no estaba completamente de asi es como el se auto definia.

En cuanto a Rika Nonoaka , su carácter se había ablandado un poco , no mucho pero no seguía siendo la misma chica que en su momento odio a los digimon . Ahora tenia amigos en quien apoyarse y nunca se imagino tener a una mejor amiga con la cual contar sus secretos , reir un poco, salir de compras si Juri Kato no solo cambio la vida de Takato si no la de "La reina Digimon".Ella al igual que su amiga se comenzaba a desarrollar , los chicos en su nuevo instituto (decidió inscribirse con sus amigos) la catalogaban como una de las chicas mas hermosas de aquel plantel , ahora su cabello era un poco mas largo , solo en ocaciones especiales lo dejaba suelto. Era de las pocas chicas que no ocupaba maquillarse su belleza natural impactaba a muchos. Empezo a tratar mejor a su madre y eso las había conectado mas , esto gracias a Juri ,la madre de la ojos violeta estuvo tan agrdecida con ella que la veía como una segunda hija. Si muchas cosas habían mejorado en la vida de Rika , muy rara vez se le veía enojada encerio , aveces si frustrada o estresada gracias a algunas cosas.

Ryo Akiyama contaba con 16 años de edad . Frecuentaba a aquellos amigos con los que vivo aventuras , a el no le importaba mucho ser un año mas grande en fin eso no lo hacia mejor que ellos, al igual que sus compañeros empezó a cambiar físicamente , creció su musculatura empezaba a tomar forma gracias a que para gastar esa energía que lo caracteriza se inscribió a un gimnasio y toma algunas clases extracurriculares como Básquetbol y Futbol soccer. El seguía siendo el Tamer Legendario , pero el mas bien se denominaba como el "Rey Digimon" cosa que no le agradaba mucho a la "Reyna".

Pero igual todos en el fondo seguían siendo los mismo amigos que siempre serian eso "amigos" pasara lo que pasara , pero si su felicidad dependiera de lo contrario ¿Seguiran pensando lo mismo?


	2. Dudas

-Rika , levántate se hara tarde.-Despertaba tranquilamente su abuela.-Ahh, si ya voy.-Dijo limpiándose sus grandes ojos.-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?.-Pregunto dulcemente.-Solo tomare un jugo abuela , gracias.-La mayor sonrió y se retiro.

La peli naranja se puso de pie y se fue directo a tomar un baño caliente , ya que era invierno , su estación del año favorita.

"Ya casi es el día , no se por que estoy tan nerviosa, solo es una tonta fiesta".-Pensaba. Y en efecto su cumpleaños estaba cerca . Lo celebraría en grande a petición de su madre . Si Rumiko Nonoaka se quedo con una ilusión que la joven no quiso cumplirle en su fiesta de quince , bailar un vals. Para Rika eso era algo tonto , vergonzoso e innecesario pero le daría gusto o si no , jamás la dejaría empaz . A sus próximos 16 años era mucho mas madura , pensaba las cosas antes de actuar.

Se puso aquel uniforme color verde que ya indicaba que se encontraba en la secundaria, ato su cabello como de costumbre con la excepción que ahora lo hacia con un listón azul claro. Bebió un poco de jugo y se marcho.

Al salir de su casa se encontró con un moreno muy familiar. Bufó molesta ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto?.-Buenos días Rika-Saludo el joven Akiyama.-¿Es enserio? Lo harás cada mañana , de verdad , estas comenzando a hartarme .-Respondió la ojivioleta.-Ni siquiera vas a la misma escuela que yo.-Recalco.-Eso ubiera sido valido hasta hace una semana mi querida Reina, pero , tengo el gusto de informarle que ya me cambiaron de instituto y ahora somos compañeros, lastima que voy un grado mas arriba que ustedes.-Comento divertido.-La chica solo rodo los ojos y empezó a caminar en silencio.

-Y ya decidiste quien será tu chambelán de honor.-Pregunto curioso.-Ella lo miro.-Te importa.-Insinuo.-Mucho -contesto el ojiazul.-Bueno te lo dire de una vez para que no te hagas iluciones mi vida , será Henry .-dijo con una sonrisa torcida , el castaño solo abrió los ojos sorprendido ,y luego puso una sonrisa burlona.-Me parece genial, al fin me llamaste mi vida.-Burlo.-Se llama sarcasmo buscalo .-Se defendió.-Ademas , todos dicen que Henry y yo hacemos una hermosa pareja.-Clak dio en el clavo , en el fondo le encantaba darle celos al Tamer Legendario, este borro su sonrisa de inmediato.-Lo dudo mucho.-Confeso el.

Llegaron al instituto y cada quien siguió su rumbo , desde aquellas ultimas palabras Ryo se sintió algo incomodo y a la vez triste, humillado, enojado…_celoso_.

-Hola Rika.-Saludo Takato.-Hola.-Saludo de igual forma.-Te enteraste Ryo esta en el instituto.-Comento el.-Ni me lo digas.-Suspiro harta.-El joven solo burlo por lo bajo.-Mira ahí vienen Henry y Juri .-Cambio de tema la pelinaranja.-Hola chicos .-Saludo el peliazul.-Hola.-Dijieron ambos.-Qué tal Rika.-Saludo Kato , la audida solo le brindo una sonrisa.-Y que para mi nada.-Dijo el castaño finjiendo estar molesto , la peliroja solo le dio un pequeño beso.-Henry espero que no intentes nada con esta hermosa chica o tendremos problemas.-Dijo divertido el ojos cafes.-Claro que no.-Respondio divertido el oji gris.-Oye Rika , que te parece si después de clases ensayamos.-Comento-Claro Henry , si sales antes pasa a buscarme , y si no yo ire por ti.-Hablo la Nonoaka.

El timbre sono y las dos chicas se fueron juntas ya que amabas iban en el mismo salón , igual los chicos.-Oye Rika puedo preguntarte algo.-Comento la ojos rojizos.-Claro Juri.-Respondio.-¿Por qué no permitiste que Ryo fuera tu chambelán de honor?Digo el se veía muy entusiasmado, aun no logro entender porque lo odias tanto.-Dijo algo preocupada.-Yo…-No alcanzo a responder por que el maestro entro al salón . Dio gracias a dios por eso , pero sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que responder , aunque ni ella misma sabia la respuesta … _o si._

Maldecia en su mente."Que chica tan terca , por que se hace la difícil que mas tengo que hacer , porque me odia".-Sr Akiyama esta poniendo atención.-Regaño el profesor .-Ah si .-Decidio no pensar mas al respecto "Se lo preguntare directamente en la salida"-

Las clases fueron rápidamente y la hora de salida se hizo llegar.-Takato , de prisa vamos por las chicas o nos ira mal.-Ambos rieron por el comentario de Wong.-Oye Henry , te puedo preguntar algo.-Comento el castaño.-Si que pasa Takato.-Penso un poco.-Ultimamente te e visto diferente, ¿Acaso será por Rika?.-El pelo azul se sonrojo eso la verdad su amigo lo tomo por sorpresa.-Ah …

-Chicos ya están aquí.-Dijo una sonriente Juri.-Te extrañe mucho.-Beso a su novia muy tiernamente.-Oigan estamos aquí.-Burlo la se sonrojaron.-¿Nos vamos?.-Pregunto el joven todos.

Ryo veía a lo lejos como _su Rika_ reia mucho con los comentarios del joven tomar un camino muy diferente al de ellos , no creía soportar algún comentario sobre Rika y Henry , ya que de eso había oído en un dia en el instituto. Asi es escucho a sus compañeros decir que el peliazul era un suertudo al haberse ligado a la Reina Digimon cosa que no le agrado en lo mas minimo.

Bueno aquí nos separamos ire a dejar a Juri a su casa.-dijo Matsuri.-Nos vemos mañana.-dijieron los chicos restantes.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica y el joven saludo educadamaente a la abuela de su amiga.-Buenas tardes Sra Seiko.-Dijo con su mas tierna sonrisa.-Buenas tardes Henry , Rika saldré a comprar cosas para la cena vuelvo en un rato, Henry te quedas a cenar verdad?.-Pregunto curiosa.-Lo siento pero le prometi a mamá que llegaría temprano a casa , tal vez en otra ocacion , de cualquier forma gracias.-Contesto.-De acuerdo.-Se marcho la mayor de las mujeres.

Rika solo veía la esena , algo extraño le pasaba "Henry es diferente a lo que e conosido, educado , lindo, inteligente no como _Ryo…_ porque tengo que pensar en ese idiota".-

-Rika ¿empezamos?.-Ella asintió con la cabeza. Una música lenta empezó a sonar. Bailaban en perfecta sincronía . Haci siguieron una hora mas .

-Bueno creo que es todo por hoy , nos vemos mañana Rika.-Se despidió el oji gris.-Gracias por esoto Henry.-Dijo un poco sonrojada.-No hay problema , al contrario gracias a ti por permitirme este honor.-Lo acompaño a la puerta.-Adios.-Dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Que demonios me pasa se supone que yo estaba enamorada de … no quizás me equivoque "


	3. Engaño

Otro nuevo día se iniciaba .- Dos días.-Dijo en tono de suspiro.-No se porque siento algo en el estomago de igual manera presiento que algo pasara ese día.- Decía para si misma.-¿Crees que pasara algo bueno o malo?.-Pregunto una voz a su espalda.-Abuela, no lo se aun dudo que celebrarlo en grande no fue una muy buena idea , después de todo por algo no celebre mi fiesta de quince , no veo la razón por hacerlo cuando tengo dieciséis .-Confeso la peli naranja .-Yo tampoco lo se pero, por algo pasan las cosas.-Dijo la mayor con una tierna sonrisa , la menor la miro con ternura.-Me tengo que ir se hace tarde , llegare un poco tarde hoy .- Se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas.

Salio de su casa y por alguna extraña razón su _compañero_ no se encontraba ahí . Suspiro. "Creo que se le hizo un poco tarde, en fin disfrutare un día de ir con tranquilidad a la escuela".- Pensó.

Caminaba silenciosamente. Algo extraño y diferente a todas sus mañanas, no le dio importancia ya que llego mas rápido de lo que acostumbraba, "Como siempre _el_ tiene que ir fastidiándome el camino se me hace eterno".

-Hola chicos.-Saludo normalmente.-Hola.-Respondieron todos.-¿No vino Ryo contigo?.-Pregunto el simpático Líder de los 'Tamers'. La cuestionada negó con la cabeza.-Que extraño.-Agrego la chica de ojos rojizos.-Y Rika , ¿ensayamos hoy en mi casa?.-Pregunto el ojos gris.-Claro.-Respondió de inmediato .El timbre los saco de esas platicas y cada quien tomo su rumbo.

"Y si tal vez, lo mejor seria alejarme de _ella_ creo que me seguire lastimando a mi mismo, no tiene caso "-Pensó un moreno ojo azul .-" ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?, claro que no ¡Soy Ryo Akiyama! , estuve en el digimundo un poco mas de un año , además _ella_ será la _Reina _ pero yo soy el _Rey_".-Solo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Las clases pasaron increíblemente lentas pero al fin sonó aquella campana que mas de uno deseaba oir.-Rika ahí viene Henry.-Aviso Kato.-Yo ire a la casa de Takato así que nos iremos por otro rumbo.-Dijo un poco sonrojada.-Aja.-Burlo Nonoaka , a lo que Juri sonrojo aun mas.-Estoy bromeando , vayan con cuidado.-Continuo.-Gracias, igual.-Se despidieron y giraron en opuestas direcciones.-Oye Rika!.-Gritaron , la aludida bufo fastidiada.-Que quieres Hirokazu.-Soltó.-Nada solo saludarte e invitarte un helado o algo asi.- Pidio con la inusual energía que le caracteriza.-No gracias , espero a Henry.-Menciono secamente.- Entonses es verdad que sales con el, pensé que solo era un rumor.-La ojos violeta ladeo un poco su cabeza , iba a desmentirlo pero en ciertamanera ese rumor la beneficiaba a ella , no mas 'Idiotas con hormonas alborotadas' como ella les decía, la molestaría mas, además Henry era muy amable con ella.- Bueno yo…-Iba a desmentirlo.-Rika ya estas aquí.-Interrumpió el pensado.-Nos vamos.-Agrego.-A si claro Henry.-El castaño solo miraba la escena un poco ¿Extrañado?. La verdad nunca imagino a la Reina Digimon con el joven practicante de Kung Fu , mas bien ni el se imaginaba con ella ."Casi siempre había pensado que _ella y el serian pareja…_bueno ese ya no es mi problema, solo la invite porque me parece linda físicamente , pero pensándolo bien paso, con ese carácter …"-Nos vemos Hirokazu.-Despidio Wong.-Ah… si adiós Henry.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Iban caminado conversando de temas diversos, de vez en cuando el chico le sacaba una risilla traviesa a ella.- Así que Suzie te hizo eso , quien lo pensaría.-Dijo entre risas.-Lo se es una niña muy extraña.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Un sonido peculiar se escuchaba a duras penas, la pareja de amigos no lo notaba . Cualquiera que pasara por ese lugar y prestara atención sabría que se trataba de la gran rama de un árbol que estaba apunto de caer , para la mala suerte de ellos estaban cerca muy cerca…-Sabes Henry eres de las pocas personas que me hacen reír .-Confeso el chico la miro.-Sera porque me la paso muy bien contigo.- Respondió a su interlocutora . La rama cayo , iba directamente a hacia una peli naranja , era lo suficientemente grande para dejarte varado en un hospital durante dos semanas.-¡Rika cuidado!.-Advirtió el peli azul. La jalo hacia el y ambos cayeron a salvo hacia el lado opuesto de la rama . La situación de ellos pareciera algo 'incomoda' Rika tumbada en el piso, y su compañero sobre ella ; ambos respiraban entre cortadamente por el susto.-E-¿estas bien?.-Logro articular el chico.-S-si…g-gracias me salvaste la vida Henry.-Respondió .El observo esos ojos violetas en los que ultimadamente pensaba demasiado. " No se si sea lo correcto, ojala no me _equivoque ni me arrepienta de esto_".-Pensaba Wong. Inclino su cabeza y miro aquellos labios buscándolos , la chica que tenia debajo de el quedo inmóvil ,por fin se encontraron aquellos pares de labios, fue un beso _, un simple beso_.- Perdón, creo que no debí de…-Fue interrumpido.-No esta bien , _no hay problema , creo que ambos lo queríamos…_-_Mintió _"Nunca pensé que fuera con Henry mi primer beso _aunque no fue como yo esperaba"_.

Ella no era una de esas niñas 'cursis' que sueña con su famoso primer beso , pero a jusgar de lo que le había contado su amiga Juri , el primer beso , debía sentirse con un poco de ternura , pasión,dulzura _"Sientes como si vieras fuegos artificiales"_ esas fueron las palabras de su amiga pero honestamente ella sintió…_nada_" Tal vez no fue el momento". -Pensó.

Llegaron a la casa del chico y estuvieron ensayando ese 'maravilloso vals' , durante aproximadamente una hora.-Tengo que irme.-Menciono ella.-¿Quieres que te acompañe?.-Pregunto educadamente.-No, no tienes porque molestarte , suficiente haz hecho por mi , hasta _salvaste mi vida_..-Dijo ella. El solo le dirigió una sonrisa.-Bueno solo déjame acompañarte unas cuadras ¿Me dejas?.-Pidió.-Esta bien solo unas cuadras.-

Partieron y al llegar a la parada del autobús no habían dicho palabra alguna.-Rika.-La llamo y ella lo miro.-Recuerdas el beso.-Asintió.-La verdad fue mi primer beso y bueno…-Se le notaba algo nervioso pero se armo de valor. -Últimamente he pensado mucho en ti, te conozco mucho y la verdad quisiera _que lo intentemos_ ,ambos hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos.-Ella solo miraba atenta ya sabia a lo que el chico trataba de llegar.-Te quiero Rika.-Finalizo, ella no sabia que decir ni que hacer asi que solo pudo mirarlo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios , mas bien un roce.-Esa es mi respuesta.-Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.-Nos vemos mañana Henry.-Se planto en el autobús y se marcho.

"_¿Me abre equivocado…?.-_Pensaron ambos.

Por alguna razón no quería llegar a su casa así que fue al escondite del antiguo compañero de su amigo Takato a pensar un rato.-Viniste a pensar , cierto.-Pregunto una voz adentro de la guarida.-¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?.-Cuestiono.-No, pero digamos que se como piensas , además vine a hacer lo mismo , me refiero a estar solo.-Confeso.-Aja.-Ella decidió ignorarlo y saco su Mp3 y se dispuso a escuchar música. El se acerco y quito un audífono.-Se que tuve que hacer esto desde que te conosi .-La tomo sin previo aviso y la beso , fue un beso al principio salvaje , luego se pauso mas , ambos parecían disfrutarlo , era un beso tierno, suave pero a la vez lleno de pasión '_Fuego'_ un beso candente pero a la vez hermoso _"Como los fuegos artificiales".- _Pensó la ojiazul. Se separaron por la falta de aire. Ella solo lo miro y le dijo.-Akiyama , eres un _idiota_.-Se dio la media vuelta y se marcho.-Le gusto.-Dijo para si mismo y sonrió.-No se a quien quieras engañar Rika, pero todo el mundo sabe que _ 'La Reina y el Rey' tienen que estar juntos_.-Tomo su mochila y se dirigió a su hogar


	4. Admitelo

No se sentia de animos para ir a las escuela , no se sentía mal ni nada por el estilo , bueno mas bien estaba confundida…¿Por qué?. El hecho de que el día anterior había dado su primer beso con su ahora 'novio' y no haber sentido nada . Por otra parte el beso con el _idiota_ de Akiyama. La pregunta que se hacia una y otra vez. ¿Por qué sintió tantas cosas al besar a Ryo Akiyama? . "Ese pequeño gusano".-Pensó.

Por otra parte estaba Henry. Podria decirse que es su mejor amigo, claro además de Takato, pero con Henry podía platicar por horas de cosas y no aburrirse. Pero ahora, era su _novio_ . Cosa que sinceramente algún día pensó, para ser sincera cuando conosio a Wong , le pareció lindo, amable , sincero, inteligente, tenaz, cortes, elocuente,analítico, divertido(de una forma especial). Todo lo que cualquier chica pudiera desear. Pero a ella no _la llenaba_ . Despues conosio a Ryo Akiyama , el hecho de que la salvara de ese digimon la atrajo desde un principio , su carácter por alguna razón se le hizo interesante , pero ella era demasiado orgullosa para decirlo. El ojos azules era para su gusto, atrevido, molesto, un _idiota_ , pero le encantaban aquellos ojos color azul eléctrico , que es por cierto su color favorito, su piel bronceada , su _aroma_ . Cuando pelearon con el D-lipa y ella le brindo sus poderes sintió una conexión con el _una conexión diferente a todas las que había sentido con sus demás compañeros_. No importaba ya. Henry era su novio ahora , no lo podía echar atrás , no seria justo de su parte , el a sido tan amable con ella .

-Rika te pasa algo hija.-Pregunto su progenitora.-Te he visto un poco rara últimamente.-

-Mamá , por primera vez te pido que me des un consejo y no armes dramas ni escándalo por esto ¿Podras?.-Dijo sincera.-Lo are .-

-Mira lo que pasa es que estoy demasiado confundía , ayer di mi primer beso, con Henry ahora mi novio…-Dijo con desden , su madre asintió.-Pero lo que sucede esque Juri me dijo que cuando dio su primer beso con Takato sintió muchas cosas , lo que ella le dice '_fuegos artificiales'_ , cosa que no sentí con Henry pero con otro chico _si lo sentí_ , con Akiyama, .-Dicho esto bajo la cabeza.-

-Hija primero que nada te agradesco que me cuentes esto a mi , y segundo , no te puedo decir que deberías hacer por que no es mi decisión si no tuya, solo te digo que sigas y escuches a tu corazón, porque si tomas una decisión equivocada, lastimaras a alguien mas , y a ti principalmente, eres una niña muy noble Rika, y confio en que harás lo correcto.-Respondió la mayor de las Nonoaka.

-Gracias mamá , cambiando de tema , esta todo listo para mañana?.-Desvio la peli naranja.-Si hija yo misma diseñe tu vestido , eso si sin nada 'cursi ni ridiculo' como tu lo llamas.-Ambas se miraron y la mayor decidió dejar a su primogénita a solas.-Ademas los dos son muy guapos.-La menor se sonrojo .

-Y así fue como pasaron las cosas.-Termino el peli azul.-Wow! Si no fuera por que me lo dices tu no lo creria.-Respondió su mejor amigo.-Hola chicos que cuentan.-Saludo un tercero.-Hola Ryo.-Ambos dijieron al unisono.-Nada… bueno si .-Dijo muy alegre Takato , Henry lo miro serio.-Vamos ¿que pasa?...-Pregunto curioso.-Adivina quien es la nueva novia de Henry…-_Solo esperaba que no dijiera el nombre que estaba pensando_.-Es Rika.-"_Seguro lo hiso por el beso de ayer… soy tan __idiota_ "-Ah… que alegría me da por ti Henry , si me disculpan me debo ir.-Despidio sin mas y se marcho.-Takato , eso fue imprudente e inesesario.-Dijo un poco molesto el oji gris.-¿Aque te refieres?.-Pregunto confuso el castaño.-Ryo siente algo por Rika y lo sabes.-Afirmo.-Lo se pero era mejor que se enterara por nosotros a Rika , ya sabes lo cruel que pude ser aveces…-

"O quizás desea hacer lo contrario…"-Pensó Wong.-Como sea , iras mañana a la fiesta de Rika verdad.-Cambio de tema.-Claro no me lo perdería por nada.-

-Hola chicos , mucho tiempo sin verlos.-Escucharon una aguda voz .-Increible han cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.-Brindo una sonrisa.

-¡Alice!, ¿De verdad eres tu?¡Como has cambiado!.-Dijo el castaño.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?.-Miro a la rubia.-La verdad vine porque Rika me mando un e-mail diciéndome lo de su fiesta y quería venir a verla antes ¿Dónde esta ella?.-Pregunto.

-Bueno veras ella no vino hoy pero si gustas puedo llevarte a su casa.-Se ofreció el pelo oscuro.-Claro gracias Henry.-Intercambiaron sonrisas.

"No puede quedarse así , meresco una explicación".-Pensaba un muy alterado Ryo. Ya se encontraba enfrente de la casa Nonoaka , no había marcha atrás , toco el timbre '¿Si quien es?'preguntaron al otro lado –Akiyama Ryo.-

"¿¡Que demonios?, ¿que hace el aquí?...".-Espera ahí voy.-Respondió la orbes violeta

-¿Que quieres?.-Dijo oscamente la chica.-¿Yo? Yo no quiero nada… tu ¿que quieres?¿ volverme loco?, dejame decirte que lo estas logrando , ¿Por qué Rika, ¿Henry? Ambos sabemos que no sientes nada por el .-Comento el moreno.-Tu que sabes.-Dijo algo nerviosa.-Se ve en tus ojos , y el beso , si no lo hubieras querido no hubiera pasado jamás o me hubieras reclamado , tu _no lo amas y los sabes_.-Se defendió.-Henry es un buen chico.-Agrego la compañera de Renamon.-Pero _tu me amas a mi y lo sabes_.-Aseguro el Tamer de Cyberdramon.-Piensas que lo sabes todo Akiyama.-Burlo. El se haserco peligrosamente a ella, la tomo por la cintura , encajonándola entre la pared y su _cuerpo_ . Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas , ella evitaba la mirada de el.-Veme a los ojos _y niégame que no me amas_.-Ordeno el.-Alejate o lo lamentaras.- Advirtio ella.-Tal vez Hirokazu y Kenta te tengan miedo , pero _yo soy el Rey Digimon_.-Dijo en el blanquecino oído de la chica.-Y _yo soy la Reina , te ordeno que me dejes empaz_.-Menciono mientras intentaba inútilmente liberarse.-Suficiente para mi.-Finalizo el joven moreno. La beso con desesperación , _solo un beso podía callarlos a ambos_ . Ella correspondió el beso , ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación . ¿A quien demonios engañaba?, lo amaba con todo su maldito ser , la volvia loca , sus ojos , su sonrisa , sus brazos fuertes, _su esencia._ Se separaron por falta de aire.

-Aunque admita que _te amo_ … lo nuestro jamás podría ser.-Confeso ella , el la miro en forma de un simple ¿Por qué?.-Tu y yo nos peleamos todo el tiempo, no es sano , somos tan diferentes como agua y aceite, y luego esta …Henry.-El castaño se molesto al escuchar aquel nombre que arruinaba el perfecto momento que estaba teniendo.-Dejalo.-Sugirio el castaño.


	5. Gracias por todo

-¿Dejarlo?Ja! ¿Crees que es así de fácil?, Henry a estado para mi siempre el se preocupa realmente por mi , en cambio tu te la pasas acosándome inútilmente.-Aseguro.-Rika ¡Eso es porque tu nunca has dejado que me aserque a ti , yo pienso en ti noche y día , si estaras bien , como es tu vida , porque eres tan frívola , pero en cambio me insultas , humillas, golpeas , pero ¿sabes que? No me importa, con eso me haces _amarte mas_ y esa 'relacion' con Henry no cambiara nada, en el fondo eres egoísta , tienes miedo a que te lastime pero no seria capaz de eso , preferiría que me cortaran una pierna a eso, tu egoísmo perjudicara a Henry dándole falsas esperanzas y a ti también.-Soltó con desesperación .-¿Ya terminaste?.-Pregunto a secas.-Te pregunto eso porque tal vez , tengas razón , y el único culpable de esto eres tu.-Refuño.-¿YO?.-Pregunto incrédulo el moreno.-Si , tu hasta hoy se te ocurrió venir a confundirme , con tu sonrisa y tus ojos_ tus besos_ ,¡Siempre estas ahí para alterar mis nervios! .-Lagrimas comenzaban a brotar.-Lo ¿quieres escuchar? ¡Si lo ADMITO TE AMO RYO AKIYAMA!.-Dijo con desesperación , el la miraba atonito.-Mas no es suficiente, lo nuestro nunca podrá ser.-Cayo de rodillas.

-¿Porque lo hisiste tan difícil?, tanto te costaba ser sincera.-Ella aún seguía en el piso sollozando.-Ya veo que si, y no esta de mas decir que no terminaras con Henry, aunque te trates de engañar Rika tu sabes que estas con el por _lastima_ .-De los orbes azules brotaron lagrimas.-Solo te pido que , si lo nuestro no puede ser me des ese tan ansiado beso que tanto deseo , uno que provenga desde el fondo de tu corazón , no quiero un beso robado .-Ella lo miro, nunca lo había visto así , se puso de pie.-Ryo , _te amo_ .-Lo beso dulcemente como si no quisiera que ese beso terminara nunca.-_Te amo , y te seguire amando toda mi vida_…-

El beso poco a poco se hacia mas profundo. El la tomaba de la cintura , ella lo hacercaba mas y mas , el bajaba lentamente. Ambos se miraron. Sabian que no podían detener lo que iba a pasar.-Creo que esta será nuestra despedida ¿no es así?.-Pregunto Rika.-Quiziera que fuera un comienzo.-Respondió el moreno.

Rika lo tomo de la mano y lo llebo asu habitación , poco a poco quito la camisa que cubria a su _amor_ y ella hacia lo mismo.-Rika ¿Estas segura?.-Ella no respondió solo asintió con la cabeza.-Si no lo hiciera ahora _me arrepentiría toda mi vida_…-Dicho esto el 'Par de Reyes' quitaba la ropa del otro. Ryo la besaba apasionadamente como si fuera una droga que no quisiera dejar jamás , era su _droga de amor._

Solo ellos sabrían eso. Lo que paso entre ellos, para la mayoría de los adolecentes solo seria 'sexo'.Ellos habían hecho lo mejor que pude existir en una relación humana amorosa . '_Cuando estas con alguien que amas, deja de ser sexo, se convierte en sentir el amor en carne propia'_

Así es Rika y Ryo habían hecho el amor _a pesar de todo…_en ese momento solo les importaba que nadie cambiara ese momento.

Por otro lado el joven Wong daba una caminata con su _vieja amiga_ Alice McCoy.- Entonses , tu y Rika se volvieron novios y seras su chambelán de honor…-Repetia la rubia de ojos azul cielo.-Si sere su chambelán de honor, pero …-Se detuvo un poco la verdad , el quería contarle lo que sentía a _alguien_.-¿Si que pasa Henry?.-Pregunto confundida.-La verdad no se si estoy seguro de que ser el novio de Rika fuera una decisión muy senzata .-Confeso.-¿A que te refieres…?.-Pregunto curiosa.-Creo que confundimos la amistad con _amor_ , mas bien fue la tencion de su cumpleaños , los rumores de la escuela , el tiempo que pasamos juntos.-Ella lo escuchaba atentamente.-Así …que eso es lo que sientes.-El asintió.-¿Y porque no se lo dices?.-Sugirio la McCoy.-Creo que seria lo mejor , pero no estoy seguro de lo que siente ella y no quisiera echar a perder nuestra amistad.-Dijo tristemente.-La echaras a perder si no le dices la verdad, si yo _fuera ella_, preferiría que me dijieran la verdad.-Confeso.-¿De verdad crees eso Alice?.-Recalco, la ojos azules asintió.-De hecho e decidido que no ire a casa de Rika , para que puedas ir tu solo.-Solo dijo tranquila.

-Gracias Alice , eres la mejor.-Dijo sincero. Vio a aquella rubia marcharse , sintió un gran alivio después de hablar con ella _extraño_ solo con 30 minutos con ella y se sentia tan marcha a la casa de su _novia_ " Espero que lo tome bien".

Hace una hora que Ryo se habia marchado a la vez se sentia tan feliz pero a la vez tan mal_."La conciencia"_Si, ella sentia que habia traicionado a Henry de la manera mas vil y baja que pudo haber hecho. Tocaron el timbre y lo vio , ahí con su porte esplendoroso , sus ojos brillantes, pero… tenia un semblante diferente.

-Hola,¿puedo pasar?.-Pregunto.-Claro , adelante.-Invito la chica.-Vine por dos cosas, la primera es porque me preocupe por que no te vi en la escuela ¿estas bien?...-Pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de té que le ofrecio la Nonoaka.-Me senti un poco mal es todo , pero _ya estoy bien_.-Mintio.-Ah…-Solo articulo el.-¿Qué era la otra cosa por la que viniste?.-Recordo la orbes violeta.-Mira Rika…sere lo mas claro posible y sincerio.-Tomo aire "Espero que sea lo que estoy pensando".-Eres mi mejor amiga, eres una chica realmente , hermosa , inteligente, audaz pero creo que ambos nos confundimos , quiza por el tiempo que pasamos juntos.-Ella solo lo miraba.-No me _arrepiento_ de que mi primer beso fuera contigo, fue la experiencia mas linda que e tenido en toda mi vida.-Pauso un poco volvio a inhalar .- No quisiera decir esto , pero quisiera que fueramos solo amigos. gracias a dios que el terminara con ella , ella no tenia las agallas para hacerlo.-Siento lo mismo que tu Henry, gracias por todo.-Confeso la pelo naranja .-Espero que siga en pie lo de mañana , ser tu chambelan de honor.-Dijo divertido.-Claro que si , eres el unico con el que e ensayado tonto.-Rieron ambos.-Es curioso sabes, lo que me hizo reflexionar , sorprendentemente fue _Ryo_.-"Demonios".-Pensó la chica"Porque lo menciona".Cambio su exprecion drasticamente.-Sabes el, vino hace una hora a decirme que…-La interrumpio el chico.-Te amaba.-Ella lo miro a los ojos.-¿Cómo lo…-No logro terminar.-Se nota desde lejos al igual que se te nota a ti…-Ella se sonrojo.-Me tengo que ir , te veo mañana en el gran día .-Se puso de pie y se dirigio a la puerta.-Rika…piensalo, no pierdas al amor de tu vida…-Se fue.


End file.
